1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus in combination with a child seat, and more particularly, to an apparatus for providing audio on a child seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the endless challenges anyone with children faces is the need to occupy their attention on an almost continuous basis. Many times, even a short intermission in the entertainment causes children to become anxious or agitated and, otherwise generally annoying to those around them. This is especially true when trying to keep a child seated for any extended period of time, such as when driving, walking with a stroller or at the dinner table. Anyone who has driven with children in the car has experienced the inevitable cries of "when are we going to get there?" or the constant fighting and bickering between two rival siblings, presenting a real challenge to the driver's ability to remain patient and focused on the road.
To address this problem, some child car seats, strollers and high-chairs have been fitted with such gadgets as dials, spinning wheels, knobs and other moving or attention grabbing objects. Most of these devices are successful in capturing a child's interest for 5 to 10 minutes, and after that it's back to the same old routine.
The present invention is designed to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing for an audio apparatus for use in combination with a child seat including speakers, means for carrying an audio source on the seat and conductor means for interconnecting the speakers and the audio source. The apparatus may be constructed as a child seat or as an apron to be used with existing child seats. It has been found that a child is more inclined to remain seated if the child has something to listen to which is of specific interest to children. The present invention allows a child to listen to his/her favorite musical programs such as sing-along childrens songs or sound tracks from popular childrens movies when locked up in a car seat or stroller. Additionally, story telling audio programs may be used, wherein children can listen to their favorite stories and read along while riding in the car or stroller. Accordingly, parents can better concentrate on driving while listening to the car stereo, as their children are captivated and entertained by their own audio program.